Sensitive
by Mechanical Cerberus
Summary: .::Yaoi/Lemon::. As much as Allen wants to save the world from the Earl... sometimes, other things just get in the way. Tyki x Allen


…_Tyki x Allen…  
__Tyki's POV_

**--**

I was flattered that Allen had decided to fight me alone, but really, that was just arrogant of him. He should have known better. I could dodge most of his attacks easily; it was getting a hold of _him_ that was the hard part. It was quite frustrating, actually…

With an irritated grunt I jumped away from another swing. I landed on my feet but stumbled gracelessly, and as the dust cleared, I found myself behind dear Mr. Walker. I grinned… I was not about to let such an opportunity pass.

My arms latched around his middle, blocking the use of his arms, whether to push me off or attack me. I leaned my head on his shoulder, taking in the wide-eyed expression of shock on his face. "Caught you," my lips brushed his cheek as I spoke, my voice low and hushed.

As Allen got over the initial shock, he started to struggle against me. The more he fought, the tighter I held, and the harder his body pressed into mine. He was already panting with the effort his struggles took, his lips parted only slightly. One of my gloved hands slid up his chest to his throat, my fingers feeling out his rapid pulse. My eyes turned, half-lidded, to his neck – his heart was beating so hard that it was visible through the skin. Without my consent, my lips took the place of the fingers on his neck, pressed to the place where I could still feel his escalating pulse.

"You have such a lovely heartbeat," I purred. "I'm glad to see that it has not been damaged too much from our last encounter…"

The feeling of his body rubbing against mine was strangely exciting. The most he could do was move his hips and arch his spine, but his head only thudded lightly against my chest. I could not help but imagine him struggling on the floor, underneath me… panting… sweating… naked… ooh God. I swallowed hard.

"Now now, Allen… don't struggle too much. You'll only encourage me…" I said breathlessly.

"Tyki, what are you-?"

I slowly traced the outline of his ear with my tongue. My hands popped open the buttons on Allen's robes, stroking the defined body hidden underneath them. Allen tried to struggle away from the touch, and I pinned him between myself and the wall to prevent his escape.

He was panting heavily now, and I could feel every small movement of his body against my chest. I flicked out my tongue to taste the sweat that formed on his neck. My urges were getting the better of me.

I fingered his collar bone and peered over his shoulder at his heaving chest. I wanted to bury my hand inside of him, to really feel his heart race against my palm…

I nipped his neck to try and repress the urge.

"_Hn!_"

My eyes shifted to his face. "Sensitive?"

I had a hard time believing Allen's face could get any redder. "I am n-not…" he trailed off as I circled the spot with my tongue.

Suddenly Allen spun, and I received a hard slap across the face. In my eagerness, I must have let my guard down.

"_You_…" I grabbed his wrists and threw him to the ground, roughly twisting one of them above his head. There was a sting in my left cheek where I had been hit. Did he have to go _that_ far? I was having so much fun, too. I forced his wrist further, and Allen gasped out sharply.

"Ah! _Ah!_"

He resisted weakly, his eyes becoming glossy with unshed tears. His bottom lip trembled slightly as he whimpered, and he bit it. All my anger melted away. His hips arched to knock me off, and I noticed something rather… intriguing.

I grinned, and my shoulders shook with silent laughter. "You-you _like_ this!" I motioned my hips into his and his expression turned to that of a silent scream. "You naughty little thing…"

With the way his head was tilted back, it left the front of his neck completely vulnerable. I lunged forward, immediately attacking the exposed skin with my teeth, leaving a trail of faint red marks behind.

"Tyki-!"

I lowered my attention to nibble on his collar bone, tickling the small of his back with my free hand. Allen arched upwards, his erection brushing mine through our pants. My forehead hit his shoulder and I closed my eyes as I felt them roll. I let out a single, shaky breath before I regained my inappropriate composure.

My hand moved around his waist to the front of his pants, and I fumbled one-handed with the button and fly. I cussed in frustration. Allen slipped his wrist away from me and swatted my hand away, but instead of heeding his request, I just used both hands to undo his pants. I pulled them down, probably a little too roughly for what the fabric could withstand, but Allen did not seem to care.

I stripped one hand of its glove, and curled my fingers around his length, moving my hand up and down, from base to just below the tip, unhurriedly. I was in no particular rush to get him finished; his reactions were entertaining, and I had wanted to do this for quite some time. I fondled him a little longer, occasionally pausing or removing my hand to watch him try and thrust himself back into place. Each time he did I would treat him – a light brush of my middle finger to his tip before it resumed its position around his erection. But my own was starting to feel neglected and uncomfortable in my restricting pants.

Impatiently, I knelt back and undid my own pants, allowing Allen to do what he pleased with my shirt.

I pushed him back so that I could look him over. His pants were pulled down far enough that they were now only worn on one leg, and his jacket was wide open. His front was entirely exposed, and I shuddered. I lay on top of him, hooking my hands under his hips and lifting them for easier access.

"T-Tyki-! Nn!" he winced in pain as I thrust in. I held him in place as I moved in and out, slowly at first, though with each choked moan or startled gasp I picked up the pace, almost on reflex. He was so warm, almost burning, and the friction only increased the heat.

I knew he wanted my hand back. I must have let my guard down again, because I suddenly found myself on my back.

"A-Allen?"

I rested on my elbows, just in case. There was concern, until I felt him rock his hips slightly, unsure. I twitched and closed my eyes. I cursed them for how they rolled back in pleasure, my head following. My still-gloved hand gripped onto his side, coaxing him up and down. I liked to imagine I was helping, but I was probably being quite useless.

I took my hand from his hip and placed my bare one on his erection again. I wasted no time, keeping rhythm with his movements.

I kept my eyes on him, watching his body move up and down, sometimes slowly, as if there was a stutter. How his mouth parted; opening and never quite closing, with each moan and sigh was captivating. There was so much to focus on…

He quivered above me, and I stroked the tip of his length with my thumb and forefinger.

My hand and chest grew warm. "Ty-ki-!"

He called my name _so perfectly_. "Hn-! Allen-!" My body twitched, an arm latching around Allen's waist, as I finished. My face was pressed into Allen's chest, hidden with how his coat fell, but I did not want to move, despite the warm air I was breathing. "Allen…"

Once we were able to move, we both fixed our own clothes without facing one another. As a final touch, I pulled on my discarded glove and cleared my throat. I chuckled at my thoughts.

"I was going to let you go… but perhaps I am going to have to keep you, after something like that," I taunted. "You can be my little pet exorcist."

"I think I'd rather not," Allen answered, blushing, shyly watching me from the corners of his eyes.

"Aw, are you sure? That's really too bad," I grinned nonetheless. "Well… goodbye, Allen Walker."

As I dismissed myself through the floor, I did not forget to blow him a kiss.

**--**

**Reviews are appreciated! XD**

**… I want a pet Allen.**


End file.
